monstermadnessonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Imps
These are one of THE most infuriating monsters you will come across during your experience of Monster Madness Online, Ranging from nasty attacks, to quirky little taunts! These little guys will get your blood boiling! These monsters are Little Red goblin looking creatues that'll jump about the area, using acrobatic type movements, more often than not, being back flips and cartwheels. They're fast and although their impact on their attacks aren't burst damage, the continious damage they deal will leave you wondering where your health went! They deal their attacks fast and precise and at what seems like an endless supply. They are (and i literally can't stress this enough, for the sake of both your own and your team's survival) the first monsters you want to be gunning for. As soon as you see these monsters appear, take them out before anything else, you'll have a much easier experience with the game if you do so. Fire Imp's Abilities Fire Imp's have two known attacks, these attacks aren't entirely powerful but as mentioned before are continious damage dealing fire attacks. The continious damage that is dealt in itself isn't huge either but is sustained for quite a long time and after a while will cause you to notice a large loss in your health. The first attack is - The Fire Imp will flip backwards, to cause some distance between itself and the player, once at the end of its flips, it will jump up in the air and while airborn, fling fire-balls at the player. The second attack is - The Fire Imp will cartwheel / flip backwards and throw down a wall-type looking flame, that if crossed by the player, will cause a DoT (Damage Over Time) flame effect. Strategy For Fire Imps There isn't much you can do when facing a Fire Imp other than try your best to take them out as quickly as possible, known strategies for killing them are - As soon as these Imps Spawn, they'll be defenseless and vunrable. This is your best chance to take them out without a problem (If you can) Secondly, as a ranged character; shooting at them while dodging there attacks should be enough, also trying to to chase them as this is one of their ways of drawing you in to then rain flame upon you. Thirdly, as a Mele character; again it is recommended you do not chase these Fire Imps, instead wait for the moment after they flip backwards and jump in the air to shoot flames at you, after they have done so, try dodging these fire balls as quick as possible while rushing towards them because they will be defenseless for a short while after this. (Keeping in mind to dodge any fireballs thrown at you in the process) To sum this up - Do not chase them, dodge any projectiles thrown at you, Walk AROUND the flames and not through them and the most important of all - Kill them as quickly as you can! These monsters should definetally take priority!